


freckles and constellations

by bestelitecouple



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 Phan, Constellations, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, M/M, Smut, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestelitecouple/pseuds/bestelitecouple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My freckles are cute and small to you,<br/>but I find them to be nothing but spots,<br/>there’s too many to make them pretty I say,<br/>but you say they’re like constellations on my skin and you’ll connect the dots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freckles and constellations

He’s kissing your temple and down your cheek, admiring the way the hair at the nape of your neck curls and the way your neck elegantly leads down to your broad shoulders when he’s letting his hands explore there. He’s kissing your neck, admiring the way you lift your neck up so he can easily reach your sweet spot and leave a mark there. He’s admiring the way your tummy clenches when he reaches down to touch you and the way you let out loud encouraging remarks when he jerks you off. He’s admiring the way your thighs touch when you sit down but how you open them up so quickly completely for him without a doubt in your mind. He’s breathless when you let out those moans you’ve been holding in, those high-pitched breathy ones that show him he’s really doing something right, he loves the way you're reacting. He’s infatuated with those long legs of yours that intertwine with his when he’s making love you. He’s looking into your eyes with all the love in the word when you both finish. 

You're holding him tight when you cuddle in bed, both nude with the covers off and yet clinging to each other for warmth. His fingertips are cool against your wrists, but when he plants a kiss to one of your knuckles on your left hand you wonder how you could ever deny loving him. He rubs his thumb over your hand. 

“You have pretty freckles.” He says in thick air, with his raspy after-sex-voice, but it’s full and genuine and that’s what makes your stomach flip because you’ve always hated your freckles. Your freckles have always been the small part of you that shouldn’t have mattered but yet made you upset on the brightest days and most loving nights because they wouldn’t ever go away no matter what you tried. You hid them at all times and when you couldn’t you felt helpless. You wanted to stop being so ridiculous but you couldn’t deny that they bothered you.

“They’re just freckles. Annoying little dots on my skin.” You reply, trying to keep the annoyance out of your voice, but of course he detected it and then turns to face you. He touches your cheek and you love the coolness he left on your skin when he touches you. 

“Freckles are unique to anyone who has them because not everyone has freckles and the people that do are so lucky. They’re another part of you that I get to love. Because you know, freckles are like stars, each different in their own way that are just waiting to be explored and loved and connected together to make beautiful constellations in the sky. So some may shine brighter than others, but when you put them together they create something that’s collectively better than themselves.” You smile, as he continues rambling on about how freckles are like stars, and you should really be listening, but he’s the cutest when he’s trying to make you feel better by rambling on about metaphors and you just love him with all of your heart and soul-

“I know. Turn over.” And you looked at him, confused, you really should’ve been listening, but you do it anyways, because you trust him and what he’s about to do can’t be that bad, can it?

So now you are on your back, still naked as he sits on your legs and leans over your back, before you feel something come into contact with your back, and you jump, to which he places a gentle hand on your shoulder and rubs it a little.

“It’s okay love.” He comforts, as you sink further into the bed and try to relax.

“Trust me.” And you try your hardest.

He continues to use something around your back, and from what you can tell he’s making some sort of shapes in a few areas on your back. You can’t exactly tell what they are, or if you're even right but you need to trust Phil, you need to trust that your love has it under control and he is doing what’s right.

He occasionally stops every once in a while to look at something, and then continues again, and after a while, you begin to find it almost therapeutic. The almost rhythmic pressing of something on your back is relaxing, and you slowly doze off until you eventually pass out without even realizing it until he’s shaking you and your eyes slowly blink open as you are faced with the bedspread under your head.

“Wake up love, I’m finished.” He says, and you roll over as you rub your eyes and see that he’s standing over you, wearing your hoodie and a pair of boxers. And you smile sleepy at him above you, because he’s just so cute and you love it when he wears your clothes and he still looks like he does after sex and he’s smiling at you too. 

He helps you up, and leads you to a mirror at the corner of your room. He tells you to turn around and look in the mirror. You have to trust your love and you do. And when you see what he’s done, your star struck.

You see all your freckles drawn together with black felt tip pen, all connected together to make up constellations in the galaxy. There’s the Gemini, the little dipper, the big dipper, Aquarius, Cygnus, it was all so beautiful. Your freckles really did make-up constellations and they all looked just like the ones in the sky. You wish you had never doubted your love, because he had tried his hardest to connect your freckles to show you they were just as beautiful as the stars in the sky. He had done this. He had done this all for you. 

And you turn to him, love in your eyes along with happy tears, as he’s star struck staring at you, and you hug him, and kiss him, and toss him back into bed, because he had helped you see the beauty in something you thought was just a spot. But they were not just spots. They were freckles. They were beautiful unique stars in the constellation of Dan and he would explore every bit of it. Because his world revolved around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I've been writing a lot more recently so hopefully you enjoyed it! This was based off Troye Sivan's Bite and Dodie Clark's Freckles and Constellations! If you liked it or want to send me more prompts, send me an ask on my Tumblr! (Same as my username here). See you soon!
> 
> ~Nina


End file.
